Talk:Sheldon Cooper
What the heck? What's Sheldon doing here? Garfield1601 (talk) 03:13, September 19, 2012 (UTC) A better question would be why he wasn't put on this site until now! The guy's a spoiled brat, and any nice things he does are completely outweighed by the mean things he does. Saving Leonard's life was rendered void when he nearly caused Leonard to die in a car wreck in "The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification", then callously remarked that he (Sheldon) was still alive when latter pointed this out. The time he took Penny to the hospital should have been seen as payback for the day she took care of him when he got sick, with him putting her through hell. The time he loaned her money is meaningless, as she paid him back. My response I actually wanted to put him on this site, but was worried he wouldn't qualify. Oh well I snooze, I lose. Thanks for putting it up. P.S. I would indeed qualify him as a dimwit despite his genius because while he is a genius in physics, he is a total moron when it comes to social intelligence, but hey that's what helps make this show really really funny. DisneyVillain (talk) 16:50, September 28, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Thanks for agreeing with me. I added "Dimwit" after a friend of mine saw the page and said that Sheldon was stupid. After thinking it over, I realized that he was right. Sheldon is a complete moron, and doesn't seem to be getting any smarter: the fact that he had the nerve to send "samples" from a bag of dog crap that someone had lit on fire on his front porch to the FBI crime lab AND expecting a response was one of his defining moments of stupidity. That's Sheldon's problem: he's not crazy, he's downright STUPID!Pyromania101 (talk) 17:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) So glad that you see things from point of view, especially you Pyromania101, and it's the truth, he is never repeat, never smart in any instance; ever.JustaNobody (talk) 04:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) This wiki is "Villains wiki", not "jerkass wiki". sheldon doesn't belong to this page. If Sheldon Cooper is a villain, this means that the term villain has decayed a lot. "This wiki is "Villains wiki", not "jerkass wiki". sheldon doesn't belong to this page. If Sheldon Cooper is a villain, this means that the term villain has decayed a lot." Did you read the page? Sheldon constantly antagonizes his friends and causes problems for everyone around him. He's even crossed the Moral Event Horizon a few times. He's not pure evil but he definatly deserves to be here.Stolen5487 (talk) 22:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Candidate 2015 Causes most the conflicts of the story but most the time it's not anything evil or villainous but two incidents do stand out somewhat: hacking the goverment which was portrayed as in series wrong though the way they called his mother is used for comedy. The only other one I recall was almost causing Lenard to die and not showing any regret or concern since he (Sheldon) was safe in bed. That said I have no strong feelings on if it stays or not due to him just being a obnoxious jerk within the setting minus these and maybe q couple other exceptions. Jester of chaos (talk) 17:37, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Y'all know that section 6 of the Rules clearly defines the criteria and that everything mentioned here and on his page Fails against it. :Look, if you want to you can find faults with everyone enough to call them a "villain". Only three people are alleged to have ever been 100% perfect on this planet, and TWO of them still faltered. Don't like someone? List enough traits you don't agree with and poof, villain. Consistently speed? Unremorseful Villain. Play music too loud time after time? Inconsiderate villain. Don't replace toilet paper rolls? Magnificent Bastard villain. :6.1 says villains are *established* in their settings. That means the writers/producers of the show tell us what role characters play; not that we viewers decide based upon what we like or dislike about them (6.2—"just because something offends you does not make it evil / immoral"). And that being a Jerk (6.1) and an Antagonist is not the same as being Wicked/Evil (6.3). :Leonard continues to live with Sheldon. Does that make him a villain? Who would live with a villain but another villain? Penny and the rest are still friends with Sheldon. Are they villains? Who would be friends with villains but villains? :Howard was a horndog. Villain? Raj plays his divorced parents against each other. Villain? Amy recorded the reactions of a monkey and her boyfriend to various image stimuli, and played the friendships of Penny and Bernadette against each other. Villain? :No one is perfect. There are no situations involving 2 or more people that is 100% conflict-free. That's just life. One word: Marriage. Two more words: with Children. Conflicts galore. Doesn't make your spouse, children, siblings, parents villains. That's just people being people. Consider your own life. Never caused a conflict? Never almost got someone hurt or killed doing something stupid? Are you a villain? :None of this or what is on Sheldon's page measures up to the Rules. :No One in TBBT measures up to the Rules as villains. Not even Kripke or Wil Wheaton. Jerks and Antagonists, sure. Villains? Not according to 6.1-3. --Love Robin (talk) 17:51, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I think he counts because he creates conflict for his friends and everyone around him. While he isn't really evil, he broke the law couple of times such as hacking into a government labratory to illegally obtain uranium, threw a board into a busy street causing an accident, stole the new Indiana Jones movie from a movie theater to refuse anyone from seeing it because he was denied entry. There's also the one time he almost caused Leonard to die in a car accident. When Leonard pointed that out, Sheldon's response was "And I'm safe and sound in bed. Who's crazy now?" I know there is probably more but Sheldon's page provided many valid points why he should stay.--Tearface (talk) 18:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :NONE of which are supported by the Rules. Again, you can find enough on any and everyone to say "that is a villain", but it will still fail the rules as set in Section 6. :*6.1 - "not to add a character to this wiki unless he or she is established as a villain in their setting - although standards vary greatly we do not desire articles concerning minor bullies or rivals unless they show exceptionally cruel and/or immoral traits. Name-calling and just being "nasty" is not enough to make a character valid" :*6.2 - "From now on 'grumpy', 'not nice' or 'mean' as reasons for a character being here will be ignored and the content erased" … "just because something offends you does not make it evil / immoral" :6.3 - "By definition, antagonist is a character who opposes the protagonist/protagonists, while villain is a wicked character who does evil. While they may overlap, they are completely different things. That being said, do not add pages for antagonists who aren't shown as being evil/wicked, especially if they are good characters or on the side of law" :Now you can continue to point to anything you want in TBBT, but you will NOT find any character which measures up to these established rules. Jerks Galore, BUT THAT IS NOT ENOUGH. All will Fail one or more of them. READ the Rules. Learn the Rules. Live the Rules on this wikia. --Love Robin (talk) 19:01, December 29, 2015 (UTC) He is both a villain and a hero Of course he's a villain. In one occassion I heard to his friends saying that future generations will curse them for haven't killed him. And anoyone who knew him would knew is a megalomaniac. In one occassion he said "when I took power, that people will be sterilized". Jester of Chaos said me that he wasn't to rule the world but if we had in account this quote we could think the opposite. :[[User blog:Love Robin/Kim Possible…Villain|Focus on just the negative and any and everyone is a villain….]] :They also said, "Sheldon is but one bad day from being a super-villain." :Lines like these are known as "hyperbole", which are exaggerated statements or claims not meant to be taken literally. Sure taken out of context they might seem like evidence of villainous traits, but in watching the scenes and how the lines were delivered, you can see the joking humor behind them. :Hyperbole is often taken out of context. Like in Real Life and Cop stories where a character was known to have said "I'll kill you" or the like to another character and then find themselves in a police interrogation, only for it to have ultimately been empty utterances. :Remember the "confession" on My Cousin Vinny? When Ralph Macchio's character uttered "I killed the clerk?! I…killed the clerk??" the question marks and surprise could clearly be heard in the utterance. But when the sheriff read the transcript of what he said in a deadpan monotone inflection, it sounded like a cold and coolly statement of guilt. --Love Robin (talk) 22:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC)